


A Distracting Surprise

by aqoamoon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, First time anal, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqoamoon/pseuds/aqoamoon
Summary: With the pretense of doing homework, Y/N asks her two boyfriends to come over to her place one Friday evening. Little did the two boys know, that while Mr. Smith's math assignment would be laying abandoned on the dining room's table, Y/N would offer her two lovers an unforgettable surprise.





	A Distracting Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I would just like to say that this is my first Riverdale piece. Even though I've watched the first two seasons of the show, I still don't remember much, so the characters might be a bit OOC. Even so, I've felt that the two would work great in a polyamorous relationship, so this particular piece is a fleshed-out fiction of that idea. I will be posting this on my tumblr account as well, so you can also find it there.

The clock was nailed high on the pastel wall, the old wood showing off its polished luster in the soft, yellow light. The shorter arm, black and sharp, pointed towards a crooked seven, while the longer arm was eating the seconds away, one tick at a time. You were perched up on a stool, one leg tucked under you while the other swung lazily over the edge, occasionally hitting the legs of the chair. The rubbery end of a pencil was being chewed with a dedication that you should have accorded the row of equations you had as homework. 

One of the spaghetti straps of your camisole slipped down your shoulder, but you couldn't be bothered to pull the elastic band back up so it was left there, stranded idly on your upper arm. 

Sweet Pea cleared his throat and threw Reggie a look to see the progress the man had made with his homework. The Serpent held back a snort, taking in Reggie's stricken look, the handsome face held in the palm of his hand, the elbow resting on pieces of paper that barely had a few scribbles on them at the very top. Shaking his head, his gaze fell on his own blank pieces of paper and, with a frown, he concluded that he wasn't doing much better either. But at least he, true to his Serpent nature, stole glances at your barely covered breast and busy mouth, and didn't ogle shamelessly like Reggie did. 

"I can't concentrate," you sighed suddenly, dropping the pencil on your notebook and imitating Reggie's position, leaning into the table and almost making your breast spill out of the low-cut top. Two pairs of brown eyes fixed on your breasts and Sweet Pea could hear Reggie groan under his breath at the sight of an areola peaking shyly over the edge of the camisole.

"I think imma go get us some snacks," you said, getting off of your stool and stretching your arms above your head, making the top ride up and expose your waist to the pair of easily excitable boys. You headed towards the kitchen, your hips swinging from side to side, the shorts you were wearing riding up your ass and showing off half of your ass cheeks. 

"You think she's doing this on purpose?" Reggie asked when you were out of sight, moving slightly on the chair to relieve the pressure his jeans was putting on his semi-erected cock. 

"Definitely." Sweet Pea smirked, facing the other man and leaned back in his chair, his right arm resting on the table. "I don't even think she was planning to get anything done today. Anything other than fucking." 

"You got condoms?" Reggie asked, much more excited by the prospect of sandwiching you between their hard bodies than by Mr. Smith's math homework. 

"Bought two packs on my way here." If possible, Sweet Pea's smirk broadened, showing off his pearly white teeth. 

Before the other young man could respond, you re-entered the room with a bowl of cheesy popcorn, which was set in the middle of the table. 

"You know, maybe a study date on a Friday night was a bad idea." You pouted, a hand reaching into the bowl and bringing two pieces of expanded corn to your mouth.

"We could do something else. Like, maybe… watch a movie?" Reggie asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn so he could munch on it while waiting for your reaction. All of you knew that every single time the three of you tried watching a movie, you just ended up fucking with background noise hiding the conglomeration of grunts and moans from any responsible adult withing the perimeter. 

"That's a great idea, Reggie. Imma go set up a movie on my laptop so we can watch it in my room." You got up and headed towards your bedroom, followed by two eager young men. 

While you fiddled with the laptop, trying to find a boring movie that wouldn't distract your attention from any future fun, the boys got undressed to their boxers. Throwing a small glance at them, you couldn't help but swallow thickly. The two could easily pass as Calvin Klein models, all hard muscle and sun kissed skin. You set the laptop on the table in front of your bed and snuck between the almost-naked boys, a pillow cushioning your backs. 

Four minutes into the movie, Sweet Pea's arm came to rest on your stomach. After three more minutes Reggie's hand landed on your thigh, a bit too close to the edge of your shorts. Pea's fingers sneaked under your camisole and started drawing random figures on your side, making you sigh in pleasure. 

"You like that, baby?" You just moaned in approval and Pea's fingers continued to dance on your skin in lazy circles. Reggie’s full lips latched to your neck and he started sucking, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses that he followed up and down the column of your neck. You smiled and closed your eyes, baring your neck even more for Reggie, and Sweet Pea took this moment to cover your mouth with his. The kiss that followed was sensuous and slow and so unlike the normal kisses you shared with Sweets. Usually, the taller man was almost feral in his way of kissing, needy and passionate, biting and pulling and he left the slow sensuality and tongue play to Reggie. This behaviour was very much reflected in the way they fucked as well. 

You hummed appreciatively during the kiss, snaking a hand in his dark locks and pulling gently. 

"What do you want, princess? Tell us," Reggie demanded, the whisper tickling your ear, making you shudder in delight. Your smile was soon turned into a moan that broke the kiss between Sweets, and the cause was an impatient Reggie licking the shell of your ear, before sucking the earlobe in his mouth. To add offence to the cause, his hand also grabbed a breast and his fingers pinched and rolled a hardened nipple through the sheer material of your top. 

"God, I was thinking about this all week," you whispered, your eyelids fluttering and the grip on Sweet Pea's hair tightening painfully. But Sweats liked a bit of pain. It made things much more exciting. 

"I bet you planned this out, didn't you? Calling us here to do school work and then getting in that skimpy lil' number to tease us. Were you hoping that I'd bend you over the table and fuck you while you choked on Reggie's dick?" Sweet Pea chuckled and his hand slid into your shorts. He smirked when he didn't find the barrier of your panties. "Fucking knew it. You didn't even bother putting on panties." 

"Such a good lil' slut you are. All ready for our cocks, aren't you?" Reggie finally unglued his lips from your skin, the heated breath hitting your damp skin, making you moan deeply. 

"Uh-huh," you couldn't help but pant the answer as Sweet Pea's calloused fingers started circling your clit and your hands shot out, stopping the exciting exploration of Sweet Pea and Reggie's hands. 

"What's wrong, baby. Doesn't it feel good?" Sweet Pea asked, getting up to lean on his elbow and stare at you, his pupils blown wide and his lips glossy and bruised red. 

"It feels so good, loves. But I've got a surprise for you." You smiled and scrambled up to your knees, not leaving your spot between them. With your back turned, the two boys locked eyes for a moment before Reggie shrugged and turned his eyes to you in curiosity. 

Your fingers skimmed across the lower edge of your camisole and in one fluid motion it slid off your body and piled on the fluffy carpet next to your bed. Sweet Pea whistled and you chuckled, shaking your head at his boyish behaviour. Your thumbs hooked into the elastic of your shorts and you pulled them down to your knees. Making sure your ass was exposed, you leaned in forward, supporting your mass with your right arm while the other creeped behind you to pull on your left ass cheek. 

Your back instinctively arched at Sweet Pea's sudden intake of air and your ears picked up a moaned 'Holy fuck,' coming from the Bulldog. The two men couldn't take their eyes from the soft lavender stone glimmering between your cheeks. 

"Is that a butt plug, princess?" Sweet Pea asked, scrabbling to his knees and inching closer to your exposed ass, followed shortly by Reggie. 

"Yeah… do you, do you guys like it?" You let out a heavy breath when Sweets swatted your hand and gripped your cheek, the hard skin of his palm burning into your cold ass. 

"Fuck baby girl, do we like it? We fucking love it," Reggie said, palming his dick through his boxers, while his hand grabbed the other cheek, pulling to reveal the stone better. 

"You two always said that you wanted to try double penetration so I just thought I'd give you guys a head start." You wiggled your ass and the boys steadied their grip, appreciating the soft flesh that spilled between their fingers. 

"Tell me love, how does it feel, playing with your ass? Do you like it?" The Serpent paused, his fingers gliding over the expanse of your ass, brushing over the shiny stone of your anal plug. "Does it feel good?" he continued, not letting you answer. "Did you make yourself cum from it?" Sweet Pea finally asked and Reggie moaned, closing his eyes to let images of you fingering your ass play on the screen of his mind in high definition. 

"Yeah." Your arm gave in and you let your upper body fall onto the mattress, your arms landing in front of you and the side of your face pressed into the wrinkled sheets. 

"Were you think 'bout us, baby girl?" It was Reggie's turn to ask the questions and he leaned down to press a soft kiss between your shoulder blades.

"I always think about my boys." Your eyes fluttered again and you felt Reggie's lips stretch into a smile on your heated skin. 

"That's our princess," Reggie mumbled before tracing his tongue upwards on your spine, reaching the base of your neck and sinking his teeth into it. You shuddered under the Bulldog's ministrations and Sweets straightened his back to watch the two of you, his dick tenting the black boxers he was wearing. 

"Do you want me to get it out and finger you, doll?" Sweet Pea asked, the tips of his nails dragging across the small of your back. 

"Oh God, yes." You struggled to breathe, thinking of Pea's thick fingers pumping in and out of your ass. "Lube's in the panty drawer," you mumbled, moaning when Reggie sucked extra hard on a ticklish spot close to your waist.  _ That _ was going to leave a mark. Reggie loved seeing small hickeys flourishing on your skin, a clear sign that you were taken, and he relished in the gradual process of marking you. 

From your position you  f elt the mattress dip and then heard Pea's bare feet pattering on cherry hardwood floors. A drawer was drawn out forcefully and the colored panties were flung around until Pea's hand reached the back and fished a long silicone string with dusted pink balls which increased in size from the tip on, and ended in one siliconed loop. 

His finger latched into the hoop and the anal beads hung, sparkly clean, ready to be used. The man's gaze returned to the bed, where the Bulldog was watching attentively. Sweet Pea's right eyebrow cocked upwards and the smirk on Mantle's face was so contagiously big that it also ended on Pea's. Oh, they would be having a lot of fun with this particular string of pearls. After another brief search, a clear bottle of lube followed and Pea's eyes skimmed the label, passing over the words 'Personal Lubrifiant, Coconut Flavoured' a couple of times before he wheezed out a chuckle that he stifled with the back of his hand. 

"I can see you're quite prepared, princess. Oy, Reggie, catch." Sweets threw the small bottle towards Reggie, who caught it one handed. Pea let the beads fall over the panties, and headed towards the bed, taking big, languid steps. You felt the bed dip again and you arched your back, raising your ass in the air, ready to feel Sweet Pea's touch. 

The taller man took off your shorts and started kissing your thighs, slowly heading towards the globes of your ass and biting the flesh hard enough to leave his teeth imprinted on the skin, but not hard enough to draw blood. Reggie's hands came round your waist to grab both of your tits, softly massaging them, pulling the hardened nubs gently. When you started fucking Reggie, you never thought he would be as gentle as he was, expecting to have another rough, dom-like persona in the bedroom. But you had quite a surprise when the young man took his sweet time with you, kissing and licking all the available nooks and crannies before setting into a slow, deep and torturous pace that, combined with the pressure applied on your clit by his calloused fingers, made you cum several times. 

"You ready, babe?" Sweets asked and you hummed in approval. Reggie's hands left your body and he quickly straightened himself, eyes firmly set on the butt plug nestled in your asshole. "Reggie, spread her open." 

Sweet Pea didn't even have to finish his command. The Bulldog swung his leg over your waist, locking you between his muscular thighs and pushed you further into the bed. Facing the other man and implicitly, your ass, his big hands found their way on your ass cheeks, kneading them a few times before forcing them apart, giving the two men a front view of the main event.

The Serpent grabbed the round metal surrounding the gem and started pulling slowly. The ring of muscles gave in and expanded, letting the curved, shiny piece of metal exit. With a pornographic pop, the plug was out and into the hands of Sweet Pea, who placed it carefully on the night side table, next to a jumbo pack of wet wipes. Grabbing one from the pack, he dragged it out and cleaned his hands, before he snatched the bottle of lube from the bed and squirted a more than decent amount on his index and middle finger. Probing your entrance a bit, his finger circled a few times before he started pushing his pointer in. 

"Tell me when it hurts, sweet cheeks," Pea said and you willed your muscles to relax. Reggie started massaging your ass once more, his hands moving from the cheeks to your thighs and back up. You melted under their touch and Sweets soon enough inserted his whole index and started moving it in a steady pace, in and out, until you moaned in pleasure. 

"Ready for another one?" Reggie asked after a while, mesmerized by how well you were taking it so far. You must have really trained that ass of yours. 

"Please," you mewled, and you had to admit, this wasn't your proudest moment. But this was how your boys liked you to be during sex, constantly in ecstasy and completely at their mercy. 

"Please what, baby girl?" Sweet Pea teased, chuckling at the need lacing into each sound you breathed out. 

"Please add another finger, Sweets." You shuddered and hid your face in the sheets, glad the two could not see the redness that dusted over your cheeks. The Serpent bit back the excitement that you ignited within him, not wanting to hurt you if he moved too fast. Reggie's eyes glinted mischievously, knowing the struggle the snake was facing and the Bulldog bit his lower lip, hiding the cocky smirk that threatened to invade his handsome features. Unlike him, Sweet Pea always lacked in the patience department. 

Reggie grabbed the bottle of lube from Sweets and poured some more on the taller man's middle finger. Sweets mumbled a thanks, and two fingers prodded your asshole, entering slowly but surely and stopping when they were entirely engulfed by your sensitive ass. A few pumps later, Reggie's eyebrows creased and the man grabbed Pea's wrist, stilling his movement. 

"I got an idea. Why don't we change our positions a bit?" Reggie asked and the Serpent's eyebrow shot up, reaching for the stray curl that rested on his forehead. "How bout…" Reggie licked his lips and continued. "How bout I sit under Y/N so I can eat her out while you keep fingering her ass?" 

"Yes!" you dragged out the 's' and bucked your hips to make Reggie get off quicker, but only got Sweet Pea's fingers deeper into your ass, making you gasp loudly. 

"You know, Mantle, you might be dumb as a rock, but sometimes, just sometimes, you have the greatest ideas." Sweet Pea smirked at Reggie's frown and gently removed his finders. You waited for the bulky man to move off of you. Getting up, you kissed him, biting his lip and sucking greedily. Releasing him, your hand snaked round Pea's neck and drew him to you, offering him the same treatment your other boyfriend received. 

"Okay, but these." Your index snuck under the elastic band of Pea's boxers, pulling and letting it snap on the taut skin. "Gotta go. Not fair that I'm the only naked one here," you said and your men complied, getting out of their boxers and throwing them somewhere on the floor, only to be found hours later in a hurry provoked by the sound of a car parking in the driveway. 

You stood still, admiring these two men that were completely and utterly yours. Your mouth watered at the sight of their erect cocks and your fingers itched to touch them. Sweet Pea, as one would expect, was somewhat larger than Reggie, but not by much. Reggie was definitely the thicker of the two, the tips of your fingers not even being close to touching during occasional handjobs. You shuddered, thinking how long it took you to get comfortable with sucking him off, your jaw opening to its widest so his cock could hit the back of your throat.

Reggie laid down and you waited for him to find a comfortable position before climbing on top of him and finally settling in a delicious 69 position. You buried your nose at the base of his cock, grabbing it with your right hand and lazily pumping it a few times. 

"Someone is eager." Reggie chuckled, moaning when you kissed the tip of his dick, your tongue snaking out to feel the slit. Reggie's competitive nature flared and even though he allowed you have a head start, he knew he would catch up soon and make you reach your orgasm first. 

"She always was a lil' slut for our cocks. Weren't you, Y/N?" Sweet Pea asked, craning his neck to catch a glance of you with Reggie's cock in your mouth and huffing when he realized that his current position wasn't helping him much. 

You moaned, the head of Reggie's dick already being sucked greedily by your mouth. The Bulldog's groans followed shortly and he leeched his mouth to your clit, kissing it and flickering his tongue in a right-left motion. Sweets shook his head, the two of you already consumed by the high of sexual hormones, and he squirted another healthy amount of lube on the two fingers that were in your ass just a few moments ago. Pea started easy again, prodding with just one finger before penetrating and setting in a nice pumping pace with it. He didn't wait as much as the first time and only after a few pumps he added his second finger and set a steady pace, in and out. His thick fingers playing with your ass, combined with Reggie's incessant licking and nibbling of your clit, already made your legs tremble. You would not last long and all three of you knew it. 

You tried concentrating on your task as well, hoping to slow down your build up. You sucked the head of Reggie’s cock, circling it slowly with your tongue, while your hand was working the rest of him. With a powerful suck, you let him pop out of your mouth and opening your lips, you allowed your spit to run past your lips, the thick liquid dripping down the sides of the boy’s cock. Using your saliva to lubricate the thick erection, your mouth opened again and it started taking more of Reggie's cock, reaching to half in just one go. Your hand was still gripping the base tightly while your other hand found its way to Reggie's balls and started fondling them. Reggie shuddered and wondered slightly if you were always this good at giving head or were you just overly excited this time around. The Bulldog's tongue lapped at your folds, sometimes digging in further to tease your entrance and in a moment of explorations, his brown eyes settled on Sweet Pea's painfully hard erection. 

Now, the two boys were still on experimental ground. Sure, they tried kissing a few times, at your insistent pleas, but after each time they would split grumbling and avoided each others eyes, annoyed at the immense pleasure they felt. But right now Reggie thought that Pea's cock looked extremely lonely and it wasn't fair that the taller man was doing all work and having no fun while the two of you were really enjoying yourselves. So Reggie's hand moved from your lower back and inched towards Pea's dick, letting his calloused fingers surround the dick in a tight grasp. 

"What the fuck?" Pea moaned loudly, his fingers stilling deep in your ass and you let the dick slide out of your mouth. Turning your head, you saw Reggie's arm flexing while his thumb spread the precum flowing out of the tip all over the head before setting in a slow pump.

The Serpent's hand grappled Reggie's wrist, but his grip was too weak to stop the shorter man. It felt weird, having another man's hand on his dick, but it definitely didn't feel bad. Reggie's calloused hand reminded him of his own beaten up palms, but somehow the sensation of getting jerked off by such a rough hand that wasn’t his own felt excitening. It felt  _ good _ . Not that Sweet Pea was ever going to admit that, especially in front of Reggie. 

"That's so fucking hot," you moaned and Sweet Pea's eyes snapped to your arched form. Your head was turned and you tried to watch the scene as much as you could, your eyes moving from Sweets' dick to his uncertain eyes. “Look at Reggie taking care of you, Sweets. I’m so proud of my babies. Such good boys.” Moaning, you winked and blew him a kiss, before returning to your original position and taking half of Reggie's cock back in your mouth, doubling your efforts, trying to deep throat the man as a reward. Sweet Pea guessed he could let it slide, just this time, and his hand slipped off of the other man's wrist, his fingers resuming the fingering. Reggie's pace on the Serpent's cock and your clit quickened and Sweets started thrusting his hips, meeting the fist that was masturbating him .

Sweet Pea gelled his ring finger as well and introduced it in your ass just as your 'O' shaped lips kissed the base of Reggie's cock. Your whole body shuddered and you felt the coil in your lower stomach incredibly close to snapping. Reggie smiled into your folds, the tip of his nose and his chin wet with your arousal and, feeling your shudder, he decided that this seemed like a good time to shove two fingers inside of you and suck harshly on your clit. His other hand began furiously jerking off Sweets, who kept thrusting into Reggie's hand, the pace of his fingers faltering every now and then. You tried concentrating on deep throating Reggie, but the overstimulation was too much and the coil in your stomach tightened unbearably for a few seconds before snapping, sending the muscled walls of your ass and vagina in a frenzy of spasms. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Your eyes rolled back and your nails dug harshly in Reggie's powerful tights, his slippery dick a wet and warm pressure on your cheek. The boys could feel you tighten on their fingers and even Reggie's hand stopped to delight in the intensity of it. Sure, the boys didn't cum yet, but the sight of you hitting such a mind boggling orgasm was definitely worth the interruption. When it was finally over, your body slumped on the Bulldog's, and Sweet Pea slowly retreated his fingers out of your ass. 

"Give me a moment," you said, trying to get your irregular breathing under control. When your heartbeat slowed down, you rolled off of Reggie and thumped on the bed. A few more seconds passed in silence and you got up with a groan. 

"I think it's time to move forward," you said, getting up on shaky legs and moving towards Pea's discarded pants on the desk's chair. Your ass was a little sore, but nothing worrying and you hoped that it wouldn’t be much worse after being pummeled by two dicks at the same time. Searching in the pockets of the overworn jeans, you finally got out a brand new pack of condoms and made your way back to the bed. 

"So, you guys ready for some more fun?" you asked, crawling back to where the two of them were seated. 

"Babe, you don't need to over work yourself. We can leave this for another day." Reggie started and you shushed him. 

"If you think I'm tired after just that, then you must have been fucking another person these seven months, Mantle." Both of them chuckled nervously and your eyes narrowed lustfully, seeing the shine on Reggie's mouth. 

"Reggie, how bout you give Sweet Pea a taste of my juices?" you whispered and the two men watched each other carefully, before Reggie smiled arrogantly and crawled over to Sweet Pea. His lips fell on the Serpent's mouth and the taller man opened up, his hormones too heightened and his mind too far gone to feel the embarrassment of kissing another man anymore. Sweet Pea surrendered to the pleasure that your scorching gaze and Reggie's skillful tongue were giving him. Their tongues rolled around each other and Sweets moaned at the aftertaste of your orgasm. Smirking, your hands found their dicks and you started pumping them slowly a few times, before parting with them to get the condoms once more. You took two from the pack and, tearing the royal blue wrappers, you slid them out and carefully rolled them on your boyfriends' dicks. Your breathing was heavy from the excitement and your eyes kept returning to the kissing figures. Sweet Pea's hand was mingled in Reggie's hair and the tips of their covered cocks kept bumping into each other, sending jolts of pleasure through their bodies. 

When they finally stopped, your lustful eyes glazed over their bodies. 

"I'm the luckiest girl alive." you sighed, dopamine hooking in the corners of your mouth and pulling them up in a lazy smile. 

"You're about to get a lot more lucky, princess." Sweet Pea mumbled, still dazed from the snogging. "So, who do you want to take your ass for the first time, kitty?" Sweet Pea asked, his fingers coming into your hair and the man pulled sharply, making you head snap upward to face him. 

"I thought since Reggie was the first to fuck my pussy, then it would be only fair for you to have my ass," you whimpered at the slight pain in your scalp and clenched your thighs together. You loved it when they were rougher with you. 

"Mantle? What do you say?" Sweets asked and kissed the corner of your mouth, his eyes locking with Reggie's. 

"Sounds good to me." The shorter man shrugged his shoulder and smiled charismatically. "After all, my thrust game is much better than yours, Southside." Reggie teased, his smile broadened and he quickly got on his back, his knees pulled up and his cock standing straight, waiting for your slick cunt. Sweet Pea released and pushed you towards the other man and you stumbled on top of Reggie, your sprawled hands caging his head. 

"Hey there, handsome." You smirked and grabbing the base of Reggie's cock. You teased your entrance with the tip before sliding down on the dick, feeling his thickness stretch you out deliciously. You reached the base and gasping, you stood still, waiting for your cunt to finish its accommodation process before you could start moving. 

"So Sweets, you gonna fuck this ass or are you grab that bowl of popcorn and enjoy the show?" you teased, your hips automatically humping Reggie in a deliberately unhurried manner. Mantle's hands were on your tits again, his fingers eagerly rolling your nipples right and left. 

"You don't have to tell me twice, baby girl." Sweet Pea came behind you and he poured a good amount of lube in his hand. He palmed his cock and coated it with the clear, tacky substance. Then he poured some at the top of your crack and watched the lube slide down your skin, reaching your puckered asshole. Enthralled, Sweets playfully slapped your ass cheeks a few time, startling you and making your cunt tighten around the dick inside you, which in turn made Reggie thrust his hips sporadically. The domino effect was strong in this threesome. 

The Serpent pawed your hips, stopping all movement and then grabbing the base of his shaft, he pressed the tip to your ass, applying pressure until he breached the barrier of muscle and the mushroom head of his cock popped inside your ass. He languidly pushed in until his dick was completely buried inside oh your hole. 

"Breath, princess," Reggie mumbled and you let out the breath you didn't notice you were holding. You felt Reggie pepper kisses all over your face, moving from the tip of your nose, to the closed lids of your eyes, to your forehead and his big hands moved over your body in soothing patterns. Sweet Pea's dick stretched your asshole more than you ever did with your toys or fingers, but the burning sensation wasn't necessarily an unpleasant one. You felt full, both dicks stuffed in both holes and the sensation felt on the verge between pleasure and pain. You waited to see where the ball would fall.

"Is it okay for us to move?" Pea asked after a few moments and you nodded your head, not exactly trusting your voice. With one last kiss on your forehead, Reggie bent down and his head dipped to catch one nipple in his mouth, sucking eagerly as Pea started to jerk his hips, producing small pistoning motions. When Sweet Pea started to gain momentum, Reggie also started to thrust his hips, your other nipple suckled by his mouth. 

Finally, you reached the rhythm you wanted, that porn-worthy rhythm in which Sweet Pea slammed his cock so powerfully in that it made you lurch forward, making Reggie's cock slip out. Then Sweet's hands pulled your hips back on Mantle's cock, while his pistoned out. The double, yet alternative in-out pumps grew in strength and intensity and you were bouncing on their dicks exactly how they wanted you to. 

Reggie's fingers slid to your clit and the coarse skin of his finger pads pressed the sensitive nub, before rubbing it just as roughfully as the two were fucking you. Both of your holes were being used deliciously and you were sure that your pussy's juices were already cascading down Reggie taut balls to stain your sheets. Drool escaped out of your mouth and was trickling down your chin. Seeing this, Reggie leaned forwards and licked the trail of spit up to your mouth and, reaching his ultimate destination, he kissed you hard, biting and pulling you lower lip with his teeth. 

Sweet Pea slapped your ass a few more times and you moaned into the kiss, shuddering when you felt the similar coil from before returning. 

"I'm so close." You broke the kiss, moaning and nuzzling your face into Reggie's neck, licking the salty skin there. 

"Same. Reggie?" The Serpent breathed out, layers of sweat oozing out of his pores and dripping on your equally wet back and on the damp sheets. 

"Almost there." Reggie thrusts became erratic and Pea had to close his eyes so his wouldn't become the same. You bit into Reggie's neck and pulled his hair hard, your hand snaking between your bodies to flick his nipple. 

"Shit, not fair." Reggie pouted and grunted, and with a few deep thrusts his toes curled and he released a few heavy blobs of semen in the condom. 

"Came already, Mantle? Thought you'd last more," Sweets teased and you laughed, shaking your head and kissing Reggie's chin lovingly and whispering 'good boy' into his skin. 

"Fuck off, Southside." The two men chuckled and Reggie slipped out of you. 

"You wanna change positions, Sweets? Get a bit more intimate?" you asked, straightening your back and supporting yourself by planting your hands on Reggie's broad chest. 

"Sounds great, kitten." Pea slid his dick out of you and your overheated ass screamed at the lack of his dick, the coil in your abdomen and the high you were riding easing up. But you knew once you started again, you wouldn't last much. Neither of you would. 

You got off of Reggie and the boy rolled off the bed, getting his semen-filled condom off of his dick and tying a knot at the loose end. You landed on your back and held your arm opened for Sweets to settle in them. Your bodies glued themselves together and with the help of one of his hands, Pea guided his cock to your asshole and entered you again. Your legs came round his waist like they usually did when one of the guys was fucking you missionary and your mouth searched his, finding it and clashing in a lazy kiss. Your tongues came out to dance together and you sucked the tip of Sweet Pea’s tongue, the tips of your fingernails skating across his back, leaving red marks behind. Sweet Pea pumped his dick in your ass with a force that characterized him and your nostrils flared, letting out heavy breaths. One of your hands found your slippery clit to play with and the thumb of your other hand rolled over the Serpent's nipple, making him shudder and break the kiss. 

While you peppered kissed on Pea's long neck, you could feel the coil returning, stronger and bigger than ever, tightening with each powerful thrust of Sweet Pea's hips and each twitch on your clit. 

"I'm so close Sweet Pea. So fucking close." You turned your head from side to side, wanting for that wave of pleasure to hit you already. 

"Me too, angel, me too," Sweet Pea grunted and pummeling your ass with a few deep thrusts, he came, deep inside you. He rode his high and your fingers worked erratically on your clit, chasing your own high, which came a few seconds later. The muscles of your ass contracted, keeping Sweet Pea in place, buried deep inside until they subdued and he could slip his lubed cock out. He crashed on you and you embraced him tightly, feeling the sweat mixing with each other and whispering sweet words in his ear. Your eyes searched for Reggie. Finding him on your desk chair, watching the scene before him in mesmerized attention, you drew him in with a come hither motion of your index. Reggie dragged his feet towards the bed and dropped on the mattress, rolling over Sweet Pea and adding more weight on you.

"Heavy," you huffed, laughing, and Pea elbows Reggie in the ribs, successfully making the shorter boy move so he could move as well. 

"That was amazing," you said minutes later, your body resting between their bulky and muscular figures once more. 

"Agreed. We should do this more often," Reggie stated, wiggling his eyebrows and turning on his side, he propped a hand on your stomach. 

"We're already fucking like rabbits, Mantle." Sweet Pea chuckled, also turning on his side and resting his head in his hand. 

"I don't see any of you complaining," Reggie said and you smiled, humming gently. Your eyelids were heavy and you tried to bite back a yawn, but both of them were quick to pick it up. 

"Tired, princess?" Sweet Pea whispered and Reggie got up, taking a towel and starting to clean up your legs and pussy of lube and juices. 

"Uh-hum." You opened up your legs for him and when he was done, he resumed his place, bringing over the duvet over the three of you. 

"G'night, loves," you whispered and you felt two pair of meaty lips pressing on your cheeks, while a dozen fingertips trailed over your body, lulling you to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hoped you enjoyed this bit of fanfiction and of course, any comments are more than welcomed. Hope you have a great day! :)


End file.
